Christmas in July
by ZombieDuke
Summary: It's snowing in Midgar and Reno has just gotten his christmas present early! MM,AU repost form AFF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters/items/locations. It all belongs to SquareEnix/SquareSoft. I am making NO money off of this but I do lay claim to this here plot.

**Author:** ZombieDuke

**Warning:** NC-17, male/male, some questions of consent (later on), and cheesy plot usage.

**A/N:** Mine! No touchy! Love and slave boys to those who review!

**Christmas in July**

Cloud shivered as he stood on the sidewalk and pitifully waved his hand, attempting to hail a cab. It was mid-summer and the temperature in Midgar had dropped to minus eighteen with heavy snow covering the city. The majority of the inhabitants had chosen to either hide in their homes or flee to Costa del Sol, if they could that is. Regardless of cold or snow, Cloud was doomed to stand on the sidewalk, gripping a parcel in his hands while his teeth chattered and back ached, waiting for a cab to stop.

Another few minuets of taxies ignoring him, Cloud gave up and instead turned to walk back to the apartment, already mourning the fact that it was blocks away and he would probably die of frostbite before he reached home.

"You want a ride?"

The blonde blinked and looked over at the black car that was driving beside him. Albeit slowly but it was following him. Of course it wasn't the plain black car that made Cloud smile, it was the grinning red head driving it. Not bothering to talk, Cloud ran over to the car, nearly slipping and spilling his package all over the road but managed to steady himself and climbed into the warm car with a sigh, pulling off his scarf and nearly purring as he felt his toes warming up.

The car picked up speed at that point and Reno glanced over at the melting blonde with a smirk and turned his attention back to the road. "So what're you doin' out here?"

Shrugging sheepishly, Cloud looked down at the parcel he had on his lap, ducking his head. "My mom sent me a care package."

"With porn?"

"Nope, just some drugs and a cucumber."

The car suddenly screeched to a stop and Reno turned to stare at Cloud, his lips curling into a grin as he watched the blonde giggle and blush. "Brat," Reno snorted and Cloud stuck his tongue out before smiling at the red head.

The sound of tires screaming on black ice was all the warning either Cadet or Turk received before the back of their car was smashed forward into a nearby snow bank and the world went dark.

The impossibly loud wail of an annoying car horn dragged Reno out of his stupor as he lifted his head and brought a hand up to touch his face, pulling away when he felt blood. "Fuck," He hissed, flinching as the back of his neck protested at the upright angle. A soft moan beside made Reno glance to his right and instantly regret that move as his neck once again started to scream and instead focused on the slumped over blonde. "Cloud?"

Dazed and confused blue eyes opened and stared at Reno for a few minuets, something not quite clicking in the youth's gaze. "Who... are you?"

They stayed that way, Reno starring at Cloud and Cloud blankly starring back. "That ain't funny, Cloud." The Turk said as he tentatively reached out and touched the bruise that was slowly forming on the blonde's forehead.

Cloud flinched away from the hand and glanced outside the window, frowning and lifted his hand to his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain he felt just from the touch alone. "I'm Cloud?" The blonde asked, looking to the red head for answers. Reno took a deep breath and then another one before he opened up his door and quietly closed it, much to the boy's confusion.

Cloud watched the red head walk a few feet away and turned back to the parcel he held, running his fingers along the lettering. His door suddenly opened and Cloud blearily looked up, eyes widening as he stared at the man. He was big, built like mansion and wearing a suit and sunglasses. The last part made Cloud frown as he felt hands pulling him out of the car, nearly falling into the snow but stopped just as he was about to crush his precious cargo and swallowed the rising bile as the ground beneath him started to swirl.

"Careful with him ya big lurk!"

"Fuck you Reno,"

"Fuck you too Rude." The ground gave a final swirl and Cloud passed out, going limp in the man's arms and dropping his parcel into the freezing snow.

"What are you gonna tell Tseng?" Rude asked, sliding behind the steering wheel as Reno slowly crawled into the passenger side.

"..."

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Rude said, more of a statement rather then a question.

"No." Blue eyes glared at reflecting sunglasses and Rude couldn't hold back the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Zack's gonna kill you."

Reno grunted and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the buzzing in his ears and glanced at the rear-view mirror, taking in the image of the unconscious blonde in the back seat.

"Probably."

**End Ch.1**

**A/N: **Hm, I thought I had posted this series on here already...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters/items/locations. It all belongs to SquareEnix/Square Soft. I am making NO money off of this but I do lay claim to this here plot.

**Author's comments:** Weeell, it's been long in the works but now it's here! HUZZAH! I completely and utterly blame Kumi. If not for Kumi I probably would have trashed this and re-started along another line or something ;

**Reviews:** Are wonderful!

**Warnings:** NC-17 (I'll get there eventually, you horn dogs), male/male, questions of consent (later on) and a big ol'whack of cheese!

**Flamers:** I will post your flame and laugh insanely at it. You've been warned.

All other reviews are welcomed!

**Christmas in July Ch.2**

Cloud wasn't sure how much time had passed, all he knew was that his head was throbbing, his back ached and his mouth tasted of blood. Opening his eyes took an effort but when he did, his breath caught as he stared at the sleeping man curled up beside him.

Blazing red hair tied back in a ponytail, scars underneath both eyes, a black bruise forming just above closed eyes, and the expression of complete relaxation shown clear upon the red head's face. Cloud bit his bottom lip and glanced downward, taking in the dishevelled shirt and pants. The man shifted in his sleep and Cloud immediately glanced at the sleep filled eyes that lazily opened and stared at him.

Reno swallowed as he stared into baby blue eyes and felt his pulse take off, his mind clearing any vestiges of sleep. How many times had he wished the blonde in his bed? How many times had he dared to hope to see those blue eyes look at him in the morning light? All of that was in the past and Reno knew to never take something for granted because it most likely wouldn't be there the next day. He had to say something, just something to break the silence!

"Hi," The Turk croaked.

Cloud stared at the red head and Reno felt himself start to sweat. How the fuck was he gonna explain how the two of them ended up in bed together without sounding like some sex freak? Not that he was mind you, but people did have to keep up appearances. Confusion once more in the blonde's eyes and Reno watched transfixed as a small pink tongue peeked out and licked lips that the Turk had only dreamed about.

"Who… are you…?"

Thousands of answers swirled through Reno's head, each with a different answer and a possible outcome to each question asked. He could already feel his head start to throb just thinking about it all. Just to save himself a headache; Reno would answer truthfully and kick himself in the head when he felt better. "The name's Reno," a cocky grin, if you could call someone with an eggplant coloured forehead cocky.

Cloud blinked and frowned. "And how do I know you?"

'Well I almost fucked your ass in a club, gave you a lift, twice, and got you off talking dirty on the phone really early in the morning.' Reno mentally purred but slapped that perverted side away and smiled warmly at the now suspicious blonde. At least he hoped it was a warm smile. "I give you a ride occasionally," The Turk shrugged his shoulders and barely held back the cringe at the glare that Cloud sent his way.

"I'm not into guys." The small blonde growled.

Reno felt his jaw drop, even though he was lying on his side facing the blonde, his mouth hung open. Sure Cloud had managed to smash his head on the dashboard, and yes the blonde had dried blood on his face but to not like guys! The red head began to mentally pray to as many gods as he could that Cloud hadn't been permanently damaged in the accident. Already he could imagine when Zack came back and found out that his sweet submissive little blonde was declaring himself straight. "I wonder if there's a sale on halo's in Wutai." Reno mumbled, staring past the blonde at the wall behind him.

"Excuse me?" Curt and vicious and Reno eyed the laid back blonde.

"Just mumbling something; so tell me," The red head asked, going into auto-Turk mode. "How much do you remember?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak and stopped, a puzzled expression on his face like that of a puppy trying it's hardest to learn a new trick. "Just…" Cloud closed his eyes, frowning, desperately attempting to grab something from his memories. "Just waking up with you…" He opened his eyes, worry eating away at the viciousness that Reno saw plane as day inside those brilliant eyes.

Auto-Turk disengaging, returning to hanger, Roger. Reno nodded and moved to sit up before he flopped back on the bed and groaned at the wave of dizziness that overcame him. "So, you don't remember anything?" He asked, lifting his hand and felt the muscles in his shoulder burn slightly at the task.

Slowly moving to lay on his back, Cloud watched Reno's hand glide back and fourth in the air, eyes drifting half closed. "Nothing,"

When the Soldier's are away, the Turks will play. Feeling a grin slip onto his face, Reno dropped his hand and continued to stare up at the ceiling. "So how do you know you don't like guys?"

A low growl beside him and Reno watched half amused/half concerned as Cloud sat up in the bed and crawled off of the bed, leaving the room. Minuets later, a yelp was heard followed by a loud crash and Reno chuckled, turning over and learning over to grab the take-out box that lay beside his bed. He popped it open and pulled out a shimmering blue orb. "Cure 1," Reno muttered and felt his body instantly hum with the energy. No wonder SOLDIER kept running out of the stuff, it was slightly more addictive then liquor. Speaking of liquor, feeling refreshed and slightly buzzed, Reno easily climbed out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, cracking his neck and feeling his joints pop, he held back the laughter upon seeing the blonde.

Cloud was lying flat on his back, right hand to his head and his left clinging onto a pizza box as if his life depended on it. 'Probably does,' Reno grinned and still holding the material in his hand, held it above Cloud and promptly let the young blonde par take of the addiction so affectionately known to the Turks, and Soldier's alike, as 'Buzzing'.

Seconds past and Cloud removed his hand from his head, looking puzzled as he sat up and felt his head. "Better?" Reno asked, sitting down on the couch Cloud had just nearly gotten too and grinned down at the poor dazed cadet. Nodding mutely, the blonde just sat there on the floor before releasing the pizza box from his death hold and moving to sit beside the red head on the couch.

"So what do you have against man on man, anyway?" Reno suddenly asked, his curiosity getting the better of him; Even though he had asked at least twice already.

A long, dragged out, tired sigh beside him. "I don't know okay! I just know that I don't want to do it with another guy!"

"Then what about Zack?" Reno asked and immediately regretted his question, kicking himself for letting it get out.

"Who's Zack?"

Almost hoping, nay, praying to the gods and all the creatures on the planet, Reno turned his face to see Clouds and nearly fainted at the confusion he saw there.

"What? Is he my brother?"

Reno smiled at Cloud and brought a hand up to fun his fingers through Clouds blonde hair, ignoring the glaring he got at that. "Just a friend babe, just a friend."

**End Ch.2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF7 or any of its characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods are Square Soft/ SquareEnix.

**Author's notes:** GAH! I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates! I've been dragged in other directions as of late and I just can't focus on anything! BLARGH!

**Special Thanks to:** Kumi, claire, Aerys Krystie, Orin Drake, ShadowIcia, squalmasy, Tainted Dreams, Minako, unknown, Birdie.

**Warnings:** m/m, nc-17, questions of consent (later), lack of plot and utter cheese.

**Reviewing:** ISGOOD! Trust me. It actually DOES make me pump out chapters faster!

**Flaming:** Is bad and if any of you wanna be flamers wanna take me on, go ahead! REMEMBER! I am not FORCING you to read this! Reading this is your own choice and I will not be held accountable for your idiotic actions. Plus! I WILL post your comments and rip your balls (or clits if need be) off and give it to my dogs! You have been warned!

ENJOY!

**Ch.3 – Christmas in July**

Zack sighed as he closed the apartment door, leaning against it and letting his eyes fall shut. Today had quite possibly been one of the shittiest days on record and all he wanted to do was snuggle up with Cloud and sleep. No sex, no foreplay, just Cloud, a blanket, maybe a cup of hot chocolate and the rest of the world could go to hell.

With a grunt, Zack pushed himself off of the door and pulled off his jacket quickly fallowed by his scarf, which Sephiroth had gotten him one year, and his snow covered boots. Finally free of any offending materials that just might be wet; Zack trudged into the living room and blinked. No lights on, no noise, no scratching of paper, no nothing. Standing still for a few minuets, the brunette headed into the bedroom and scanned the room for the blonde youth.

Silence.

Pushing aside the slight nip of worry that started to grow in the back of his mind, Zack checked the bathroom then left the bedroom and headed back into the living room and finally the kitchen where he spied a small neatly written note on the fridge.

_Zack,_

_Welcome back!_

_I've gone to the post office, I'll be straight back so don't worry._

_Cloud._

Frowning, he looked at the microwave clock and felt his heart stop. It was after 9 and the post office…

"Oh god…"

Quickly running to the phone, and knocking his leg against the coffee table which oddly enough Cloud seemed to have grown a serious distaste for, he quickly dialled the only person who he knew without a doubt would have Cloud at this time of night.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?"

Jerking his head aside, Zack stared at the phone before tentatively placing it next to his ear. "Seph?"

Silence on the other end and a sigh of relief could be heard. "Oh… thought you were someone else. What's wrong?"

"Is Cloud with you?"

Zack swore he could actually hear Sephiroth blinking. "No. Why? Isn't he with you?"

Sitting himself down on the couch, Zack run his free hand through his hair, worry leaking into his voice. "He left a note saying that he'd be at the post office then straight home."

"The post office?"

"Seph… it closes at five and its nine-thirty now! Hell! It's not even open today!"

"I'm sure he's okay," The words sounded forced and Zack couldn't help himself.

"What if he froze to death? What if he ended up buried in a snow drift? What if someone saw him and picked him up and now he's some slave to a dirty old bastard that has a thing for blondes!"

"And what if he stepped inside for a something warm to drink or went to visit Sakura-Chan? Or went Christmas shopping and forgot to take the note down? Zack, don't worry." The brunette snorted, rubbing his hand against his knee in an agitated gesture. "I'll be right over. Please, don't do anything stupid before I get there alright?"

Not waiting for a response, a click on the other end and Zack growled, placing the phone back in its cradle and stood, pacing the living room. Wherever Cloud was, Zack prayed he was safe from harm.

**End Ch.3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII or any of its characters/items/locations. All of it is owned by the people at Sony, Square Soft and Square Enix. No money is being made off of this.

**Author's comments:** It's been a loooooooong time people! Gains and losses have occurred, sadness and regret still take hold but to the bitter end, this series shall be told!

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! I'm a little rusty writing Cloud and the gang (along with the smut), but I hope I'm getting back into the fold! Also, I had plans for a different outcome for Cloud's behaviour (Kumi would know, wherever she is), but I can't make it work sadly.

**Warnings:** NC-17 (its building people!), M/M, questions of consent, swearing.

**Reviews:** Are greatly welcomed and encouraged!

**Flames:** Are posted and mocked by all. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Christmas in July – Ch. 4**

"What the fuck aren't you telling me?" Cloud asked, hissing as he rubbed his still tender forehead.

Reno paused in stroking of Cloud's hair. "I've told you everything." Reno said, cautiously taking his hand out of the downy-soft golden spikes. A sudden death-glare from Cloud and Reno gulped, suddenly very unsure as what to do with this new Cloud. "I'm, uh, your boyfriend."

**OoOo**

"Cloud isn't here." Zack stated matter of fact, grinding his teeth as Sephiroth looked through the front window into the post office.

"It appears so." Sephiroth muttered, turning to face the slightly pissed off brunette and grabbed the brunettes hand, dragging him away from the postal office. "He probably went to Sakura-Chan's place to warm up." He said, but he too was starting to worry about the lithe blonde. Cloud never really did do well with the cold.

"He isn't with fucking Sakura!" Zack suddenly yelled, turning on Sephiroth like a mad dog. "He isn't fucking here, he isn't fucking there! God DAMNIT, Seph! DON'T YOU FUCKING CARE!?" Suddenly Zack was in the freezing snow and Sephiroth was on top, one hand around Zack's throat with their faces mere-inches apart.

"Of course I have fucking care you fucking shit!" Seph hissed, squeezing harder and watched as Zack started to try and pry his hand off. "Freaking out about it isn't going to make Cloud magically appear, nor is it helping the situation! Now will you fucking calm down?!" When he got a weak nod, he sprang off of the coughing brunette and started walking towards the road, trying to contain his own fury, and promptly tripped, falling face first into the snow.

Snorting, Zack crawled up from the snow and rubbed his now bruised throat. "Fucking karma if you ask me," he muttered, watching as Sephiroth stayed in the snow. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay there Seph." Zack grumbled, softening his tone as he reached down to help pick up the silver-haired man but stopped short as he saw what Seph was staring at.

"Oh my god."

**OoOo**

"Your boyfriend."

"Uh huh."

"I don't like guys," Cloud hissed once more, his voice sounding venomous even to Reno's ears.

"Cloud, babe, what _do_ you remember?" Reno asked, leaning back against the battered couch, holding in the purr that wanted to spill from his lips as he watched Cloud's mouth open wordlessly then finally close, those petal pink lips thinning into a line as annoyance flashed across in Cloud's eyes. "Still nothing?" Glaring now, Reno smiled kindly, or, at least what he thought was 'kindly' given his record, and leaned over to the emotional ball that was Cloud and licked a fine shell of an ear. Grinning as he watched the shudder run thought the blondes body. "See? I know you and your body _quite_ well."

Shuddering, Cloud's eyes opened wide as he let out a whimper and felt liquid honey settle in his stomach. "But I-I don't like guys!" Cloud stated, squirming as he felt hands slide underneath his shirt, the act seemingly familiar.

"Babe," Reno whispered, moving down to lick and suckle Clouds neck, "by the time we're done, you'll remember _why_ you like guys in the first place."

**OoOo**

To put it simply, Zack was numb. He slid to his knees beside Sephiroth and picked up the snow covered package. "It's his," Zack breathed, tracing the lettering of Clouds name on the now cold, soggy box.

Having finally gotten himself up from laying in the snow, Sephiroth looked next to where the box was and brushed away the powdered soft snow, his eyes going wide as he saw a pair of sunglasses previously hidden lying right next to where the box was. Quickly glancing at Zack, he picked up the sunglasses and slid them into a pocket, clearing his throat as he finally turned his full attention to Zack. "I think, perhaps, that we should head back to your place. Cloud might have shown up by now." Sephiroth said slowly while standing. Without thinking, he grabbed the stunned Brunette by the shoulder and dragged him back to the 1st class SOLDIER apartments.

"Yeah," Zack whispered, still too stunned to fully understand what was going on.

**OoOo**

Cloud groaned as he felt teeth nip the tender skin of his throat, leaning back against the couch, moaning as Reno settled between his legs. It felt familiar having something solid on top of him, between his legs, warming him from the inside out. "Uhnm"

Reno smirked against the blonde's neck, his hands merrily trying to get Cloud's shirt off as he felt hands reach up and clench his shoulders. Dear god, he was _loving_ this! He finally managed to pull Cloud's shirt off and moved down, latching onto a tender morsel of a nipple, flickering his tongue against it even as he felt Cloud arch beneath him.

"R-R-Reno," Cloud mewled, clawing his hands through the red-heads hair and holding him there as he felt that sharp, sweet pain from Reno's attention on his nipple. Groaning, Cloud let go of Reno's head and tried to pull off the jack the man was wearing, letting out a yelp as Reno bit particularly hard. "Ow!"

He couldn't help but purr. With a now tender bud in his mouth, he risked a glance upwards and felt his himself go hard as he saw the hurt expression on Clouds face. Letting go of the nub, Reno slid himself up, and while purposely rubbing himself against Cloud's newly awoken erection, kissed those soft lips and moaned as Cloud lifted his hips and rubbed against him.

"I-I don't like guys!" Cloud managed to moan out as they rocked against each other, grinding together as if there was no tomorrow.

"So-" another kiss, "-that's why you're humpin' back?" Reno chuckled, burrowing his face inside Cloud's neck even as his hips picked up speed, grinning like a loon as Cloud cried out and felt nails dig into his shoulders, his own eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of all that was Cloud.

**End Ch. 4**


End file.
